


Stewed

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Community: fandom_stocking, Curtain Fic, F/M, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  During the final weeks of Trisha's pregnancy, Hohenheim worries.<br/>Disclaimer:  Things I wish were mine:  A Gypsy Vanner, a '65 Mustang convertible and Fullmetal Alchemist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stewed

“Are you sure you should be doing that?” Hohenheim peered at her, his eyes nearly as big as a pair of gold thousand cen pieces. 

Trisha chuckled. “Honey, it’s just standing next to a stove, stirring stew for dinner.” 

“But before that you had to sear the meat, and cut the vegetables, and make the stock.” He fretted, running a hand over the back of his head and giving the end of his ponytail a tug for good measure. “I mean, you’re huge.” Even he realized that might not be the best thing to say, and raised his hands in front of him. “I mean, you’re…you’re so pregnant!” 

“Honey,” Trisha said with a sigh, “women have been working while being pregnant for as long as people have been alive.” 

“I know but,” Hohenheim dithered, then made a decision. Sweeping into the kitchen, he took her spoon. “You should go rest. Sit down. Put your feet up. I’ll finish dinner!” 

Trisha looked into the stew pot, then back at her husband. “Or,” she said, knowing just how bad he was at cooking, “I could put the flame on low,” she did, “and we could both go sit down, and you could rub my feet for me.” And, she thought, she could send him back to the kitchen to stir the stew occasionally, to keep it from sticking to the bottom of the pot. 

His brilliant smile let her know she’d made the right offer. “I can do that!” Putting his arm around her waist, Hohenheim let her lean on him as they left the kitchen. 

Really, Trisha thought, he was just the sweetest man.


End file.
